


Separated by Society

by Doingwell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doingwell/pseuds/Doingwell
Summary: If Eliza's father had said no when Alexander asked for his blessing. They are forced apart from each other, but both still love each other, and are not willing to give up on each other. Will they ever be together or will this keep them apart from each other forever?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by other fan fiction, and sort of resembles Melissa De La Cruz's book series about them. This is only the second fan fiction I've ever written,a and my first in this fandom, so sorry it it's bad. I really wanted to write one about Alexander and Eliza's relationship, because I just sort of like them both. A little bit dramatic, but I enjoyed writing this anyways. Hope it's good.

“Good evening, Colonel Hamilton.” He turned at the sound of his name. He was seeking a break from the liveliness of the party at the edge of the room. Alexander had been having conversations with ladies. He was aware of the eyes that followed him through the room, but he only looked for one pair of eyes. And when he turned, there they were.

“Miss Elizabeth Schuyler, what a pleasure to see you again. It has been long since I have seen you in the flesh. You are heavenly, I’m sure the men in this room find you irresistible.” Alexander said, taking her hand and brushing his lips against the Schuyler girl’s knuckles. He could see her blush through the light layer of powder on her face, not nearly as much as some ladies in the room.

“How about you, Colonel? What is your opinion of my looks tonight?” Eliza asked, showing innocence on her face, but a mischievous look in her eyes. He was more than happy to oblige in her little game.

“I would say that you are very alluring tonight. A ravishing beauty, and the picture of elegance. I’m surprised that the men in this room are not swarmed around us, ripping you away from me for themselves.” Eliza hides a chuckle behind a gloved hand.

“Who says that they haven’t, Colonel? Maybe I just enjoy your company more than those men who only show their money and title.” She says, a smirk on her face. He grinned back, admiring her boldness.

“Why, I am flattered to have been chosen for your attention, Eliza.” Alexander winks at her, and she flushes at the use of her name used in public.

They have been writing letters since the ball in the Winter Ball, a little over a year ago. They had stationed Alexander in many places since then, but they continued to write letters, each more romantic than the last. Alexander had in a sense courted Eliza, but made no moves to further the relationship. Eliza wondered what it would be like to see him again in flesh, wondering if he would differ from the letters he sent. But the use of flirtation was quite the same.

“I see ladies that want your attention Colonel Hamilton.” Eliza said, looking past Alexander’s shoulder. He turned his head slightly to get a view. Sure enough, there was a group of three ladies looking at him and giggling behind their fans. He turned back to look at Eliza. She seemed anxious, and he hoped, jealous.

“I have no interest in conversing with those ladies. They can look. But I would much rather spend my time with the beautiful and intelligent woman in front of me. I could spend a whole night talking about this girl, and still never be able to fully explain the greatness of her.” Alexander said to make her blush. She was beautiful when she had the pink tint.

“It seems this woman is very special to you.” Eliza said, looking down at the wooden floor. He smiled at her, wishing he could lift her eyes to look at his.

“She’s very special to me. I just hope I am as special to her.” He said, hopeful. She looked up, and gave him a caring smile, filled with reassurance.

“I’d trust that you are, Colonel.” He smiled, feeling almost giddy. After a moment, he reached out his hand. “Would you care for a dance, Miss Schuyler?” She slipped her hand into his, and walked with him to the dance floor. Alexander put his arm respectfully on top of her waist, and she put hers on his left shoulder. He took her hand in his and moved them to the beat. She could feel the heat of his hand through both of their gloves. It felt right. They danced in peaceful silence, moving with the couples on the dance floor, unaware of the jealous eyes that followed them. 

“Why Miss, Schuyler, it seems you have gotten even more elegant on the dance floor than when we last met.” Alexander said. 

“I would say the same about you, Alexander.” He smiled at the use of his name. No one else could hear, as they were moving past the others too quickly. 

“I have missed you, my dear Betsey.” He said in a low voice, leaning in ever so slightly. He wanted to take full advantage of their “privacy”. She reddened at his nickname for her, but the tips of her mouth went up slightly.

“I have missed you too. The days feel emptily wasted here, while the men are fighting for our freedom.” He smiled at her patriotism. He believed fully in the revolution and independence from Great Britain. Part of his initial attraction to her was her boldness of mind, which she so often hid. Her sister, Angelica, had much more wit, and she challenged his ideas. He had originally looked at her, but after meeting Eliza, all other women left his mind. “Trust me, dear. We will gain independence soon, and our lives will change.” He said. The music to the song ended, and another picked up right after. Alexander led Eliza away from the dance floor, and back to the edge of the room. She giggled when he pulled her closer to him, but they soon separated when people gave them looks.

“I wish we could find a quiet, private place to be with each other.” Eliza said with a sigh at the loss of Alexander’s contact. Alexander responded, “As do I.” Both of them got lost in their own thoughts for a moment, watching the new couples dancing.

“Would you like to come to the garden with me?” Eliza asked, turning again to look at Alexander. He turned to face her, shock written on his face.

“I do not think that is considered proper, Miss Schuyler.” He regretfully said. She could see in his eyes he wanted to find a private place, but was too much of a gentleman to say so. She knew what she was suggesting could hurt her reputation, and his. She had no plans on doing this, but any guest who saw them leave together would take it in that manner.

“I can claim that I feel ill and leave the party. After ten minutes, leave the ball, and meet me in the garden. Nobody needs to know. All I want is to talk with you without guests watching us.” She gestured to the men and ladies watching them. “Nothing else.” Eliza said. He winced his face in thought, knowing this wasn’t exactly proper. But he wanted time with his Eliza, and will do this for it.

“Okay.” She beamed, and walked away, off to find her parents. He watched her walk out of the large room and up the steps. Alexander mingled around, avoiding the young ladies that tried to make conversation. After what felt like hours, he bid his farewells and left. 

When he walked outside, the first thing he saw was the beautiful girl sitting on the bench. She was wearing a different dress, a light blue one. It was more casual than her ballgown, but just as gorgeous. Then again, if she were wearing rags, he’d still find her stunning. He walked up behind her, the sounds of his boots against the gravel alerting her of his presence. She turned and stood, smiling at him as he approached. 

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips. “So, we meet again.”

“I missed you.” She said, he winked at her, putting her hands down. “Was there something you wanted to converse about? Is that why you brought me here?” Alexander asked. Eliza nodded and suddenly looked very shy.

“I just…” She took a deep breath and blurted, “I wanted to ask. Did you mean what you wrote? Please, I am not naïve. Many men want me for my father’s money. I would rather know the truth now, then let this continue. But you must know that my feelings are true for you. I love you, Alexander.”

He slightly gasped at her confession. “Betsey, I love you too. I do not want you for your father’s money, and just as yours, my feelings are true. I love everything about you, Eliza. You are the woman fate has brought me to.Every day while I was gone, thoughts of you kept me going. In the cold winters, without food, you kept me warm, and full. I love you, dear. And I want you to be my wife.”

Eliza steps back, afraid to believe the words she’s heard. Alexander is watching her for her reaction. “Your wife?” She asks, as if saying it will make her believe it more.

Alexander nods. “Yes. I have not asked your father yet. I want your consent to ask beforehand and to know if you feel the same way. I know our time has been short, very few days spent together. But through our letters, and just the few nights that we’ve had together, I feel there is nobody who could make me as happy as you.”

Eliza was beaming with his heartfelt words. She could see how nervous he was, but covering that was love. She wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his arms hesitantly wrap around her small waist.

“I would love to be your wife, Alexander.” He released her, just enough to see her face. He was smiling just as much as she was, overjoyed at her acceptance. His grin faltered though, as a sudden thought came rushing to his mind.

“I will need to ask for your father’s permission. And I don’t think he’ll be thrilled with his daughter marrying somebody with no land, no money, no fame, or anything to provide a rich life for you. I’m surprised you want to marry me. Truly, have you thought this through, because I cannot provide you with the life of luxury you live with now.” His worried expression made her giggle, earning her a confused look from Alexander.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking of how ridiculous you sound.” He still looked confused, so she continued. “I cannot change my father’s opinions on money, or title, or land. But I can offer you the reassurance that I have thought this through. I do not care about money or fame, and I do not need the luxury my life has so kindly offered to me. I believe with you, I will have a rich life, a better one than if I were to marry anybody else. I love you, Alexander. I believe that you can make something of yourself, for you have a brilliance that much envy.” Eliza said. Alexander embraced her, feeling the insecurities he had, wash away.

“Thank you, dear Eliza. I do not deserve to love of a woman like you. I just wish that your father would feel the same way you do about me.” He said, letting her backing away. 

“Well, I would hope not exactly how I feel about you. I already compete with all those girls that drool at you, and I would like that my father doesn’t do the same.” Eliza said jokingly.

Alexander laughed, tilting his head back. “I wish the same Betsey, And I can assure that he does not.“ He turned to look at the room, the party at a calmer pace now.

“I must be going. I will visit soon, Betsey. Goodnight, my dear.” He laid a gentlemanly kiss on her hand and walked away. He looked back before turning the corner, and waved, blowing her a small kiss.She returned the wave, blowing her own kiss to him. After he was out of sight, she turned and walked stealthily to her room, feeling on top of the world.


	2. Getting his Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is finally asking Eliza's father, and Eliza hopes the answer is yes. But it is an unlikely outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I just posted the first chapter f this, but thelast chapter was just setting up for the next parts, and the story didnt move forward. So to get it moving, I wanted to get this chapter out, and hopefully I can keep with the amount of writing for the next chapters to not fall behind because I'm posting this one early.

Alexander took a deep breath. Eliza was just inside those doors, her father was just inside those doors. He would ask today. It had been a week since the ball, a week since Eliza said she would marry him. A week of torture and dread. He had been procrastinating asking, avoiding Eliza’s questions. Just yesterday, he had asked her to accompany him to the town, and she had been more persistent in getting him to ask.

_“Alexander, I want you to ask.” Eliza said while they were walking back from the town. She had insisted that they walk instead of taking her carriage, for it was ‘too beautiful of a day to waste in a car’. She was looking at him, but Alexander was taking a sudden fascination with the ground._

_“It’s not the right time, Eliza.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She picked up her pace, and he followed her, waiting for her to speak._

_“Why is it not? There is no reason to not ask anymore. I feel as if you are avoiding asking because you have changed your mind.” Eliza says, her hurt clear in her voice. Alexander gasps at her doubt._

_“Dear, I am sorry for making you doubt my feelings, for they have not changed. I love you and want to marry you. I just do not have the courage to ask, for I feel the answer will be no. I have nothing, in a manner of speaking, and your father will not overlook that, neither your mother.” Alexander says, letting Eliza knows his insecurity on the matter._

_Eliza stops walking and turns to Alexander, taking his hands in hers. “Alexander, I cannot promise you the outcome we both want, but I can hope for it. You are more than enough for me, I love you so much, and those details mean nothing. I wish my father and mother saw it the same way, and I hope they can. But this is torture for both of us. Going on day by day, not knowing the answer or our fate. I want to know, because I believe he will say yes. I hope.” Eliza said, squeezing his hands for reassurance. He leaned his forehead against hers after checking nobody was there to see them. He sighs, leans back to look her in the eye._

_“I will ask tomorrow. I promise. And if you believe in them, then so do I. All I can do is hope that they allow me the privilege of calling you my wife.” Eliza blushes at his words, and playfully swats at his chest. They continue walking to The Schuyler house, Eliza reminding him of his promise._

Taking another deep breath, Alexander walked up the front path, knocking on the large doors. A servant answered it and let him into the grand foyer. It always amazed Alexander the size of the house. He grew up in a place with very few large houses, and seeing one like this was something he never thought would happen.

“Alexander!” He turned at his name, seeing Eliza quickly walking down the large stairs. She looked beautiful in her light blue dress he had just seen her in a week ago. Most ladies he saw didn’t wear the dresses twice, but Eliza always said she felt wasteful only wearing a good dress once, while men were wearing rags at war. When she was at the bottom of the steps, she quickly walked over to hug him. There was nobody else in the foyer, so he hugged her tightly in return. 

“Hello, Betsey.” He said into her shoulder. She released her hold around his neck and stepped back to look at him.

“Are you here for…?” She trailed off, giving him a questioning, but still knowing look. He nodded, a grim look on his face.

“The woman that let me and went to fetch your father.” Alexander said, still visibly nervous. Eliza shook her head, a small grin playing at her lips. With their small amounts of physical visitation, and his skill at flirting, she never got to see Alexander nervous. She had seen him nervous this entire week, a new emotion she had yet to see, but she thought he was adorable. 

A man suddenly walked in the foyer. He had some resemblance to Eliza, but mostly she looked like her mother. He stood tall and walked in briskly. He stopped when he saw Alexander.

“Good afternoon, Colonel. To what do we owe this pleasure of being with the famous aide-de-camp to George Washington?” Philip Schuyler said.

“Hello, Sir. I come to talk with you today.” Eliza’s father wordlessly turned around and walked into his office, gesturing for Alexander to follow. With one last loving glance at Eliza, he walked in behind, the door shutting. Eliza waited outside for what felt like days. She couldn’t help but pace, stressing about what was happening inside. What would she do if her father said no? She couldn’t give up Alexander, but what option would she have?

After a few more minutes of stressing and anticipation, the door opened. Eliz’s father walked out first. His expression was unreadable, but it was not the one of a joyous father. The second Alexander walked out, she knew her fears had come true. Alexander walked out and looked her straight in the eye. She could see the love and pain swimming in his eyes. Her father had said no. She couldn’t believe it. The love of her life was just taken from her. Her eyes watered as Alexander walked towards the door. His gaze was at the floor, avoiding Eliza’s desperate eyes. 

“No… no. Alexander, s-stop! Where are you going?” She looked at her father, and looked to Alexander, who was now out the door, walking down their front path. She chased after him, running out the door.

“Alexander!” He stopped, and she ran in front of him. Like her, his eyes were wet from unshed tears. They both knew what this meant.

“Eliza, I’m sorry. But he said no. He just pointed out all the reasons that we shouldn’t be together. How I can’t take care of you. And he’s right, you deserve a man who can give you everything and more.” He started walking again, but she refused to let him leave. Not yet. 

“I’ve already told you, I don’t need that stuff. I don’t want that life. I want you! You can give me a better life than anybody else can. Don’t you see? I cannot love anybody else but you, Alexander! My father cannot see that, but he will. I’ll make sure of it. I’m giving up!” Eliza was talking so quickly, she didn’t even know what she was saying. All she knew is that she couldn’t give up, and she won’t let him either.

“Eliza, listen to me. Your father has made his choice. I refuse to disrespect him, for he has done much for the Continental army, and I respect him a great deal. You can argue with him, but there is no point, and I don’t want to cause an argument. I’ll come tomorrow to say goodbye before I leave for my post. I want you to be the one to send me off.” She nodded and wiped the tears off her face. She didn’t want his memories of their last moments together before he leaves to be bad. She wants her happy days to be with him.

“I will find a way for us to be together. I’m not losing hope.” He gave her a weak smile, and pressed his lips to her forehead, before turning and briskly walking away. 

It was a weird goodbye, because it wasn’t a goodbye at all. They would see each other tomorrow, and she would gladly be the person to see him off, but their relationship? It was weird how it just ended so quickly. It forced them to become civil, as if they were just acquaintances, because what? Because her father had refused to give his blessing over their union? It made her skin hot, and her anger flare, the thought her father had refused, and tore them apart. Alexander seemed determined to make it a friendship, but she didn’t want a friendship. She wanted a husband. She wanted him to be her husband. And why is she denied that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Sorry if there were typos, it's 11 where I am, and I wanted to post this before I went to sleep, so I rushed the editing.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Sorry about the spelling and grammar errors. I do my best, but I never get them all.


End file.
